How to Bathe Your Cat
by THE EVIL TAKONO
Summary: Kyo is stubborn as usual and refuses to take a bath. OneShot.


I just decided to write this after watching the last episode of Fruits Basket a few minutes ago. (wipes away tears) it was so sad!!

* * *

"NO! FORGET IT! DON'T YOU EVER EVEN MENTION IT!" Kyo shouted in Yuki's face.

"Would you learn to control your temper even once? Stupid cat." Yuki replied, in his usual soft tone.

"What was that YA DAMN RAT?!" He shouted once more.

"Oh stop it. You never stop cursing in this house, do you?" Yuki stated.

Tohru walked in, trying to figure out what everyone was yelling about. Well, actually, to figure out what they wanted to eat. I lied. :D

"Oh, is anyone hungry? It's almost lunchtime!" At that moment, Shigure clasped his hands together, eagerly telling her what he thought. (Which isn't really hard to expect, now is it?) "Oh, Tohru. I cannot wait to taste one of, yet another of, your delicious meals!" She turned her head with a smile grown on her face.

"Okay, Shigure! What would you like?"

"Well, whatever you would love to make! But I do prefer leeks, myself."

Kyo's orange cat ears popped up on his head, and his long tail sprung out, as he shouted out in complete frustration after fighting with Yuki, "ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO KILL ME, SHIGURE?! YOU _KNOW_ I HATE LEEKS!!"

Tohru sighed. Kyo was obviously having one of his temper tantrums again.

"Well youre not eating it, Kyo. And you certainly don't want to hurt Tohru's feelings, do you?" He pointed his finger out.

"I'm not EATING, SMELLING, or so much as LOOKING AT any damn leeks!" Tohru had almost forgotten. "Oh, What was Kyo mad about earlier?"

Shigure looked up, thinking. "Hm. Which part of today? Wanting to fight Yuki once more? Waking up with about 30 pictures of Kagura in his room?"

"No." Yuki cut him off. "Having to take a bath."

Tohru blinked. "Well, cats _do_ hate baths."

"I don't just hate baths. I also hate--"

"Oh! Let me continue!" Shigure interrupted. "Bubbles in his bath, rubber ducks, especially when I once put a picture of Tohru's face on one of them to scare him!"

Tohru just froze. _What?_ She had big, circley anime eyes and a sweatdrop. (A.K.A. the expression she gets when something weird pops up.)

"The only reason you did that was because you wish she could bathe with you, and you forgot to take it off." Kyo commented. That made her even more scared.

"What? Even I need to be happy once in a while." He shrugged.

"Perv." The rat and cat both whispered.

"Oh! Shigure! I almost forgot! Theres a high school reunion at school next week! I also wanted to tell Hatori and Ayame. Even all the current students are going with their families!"

"Like who?"

"Well, most of the Yuki fanclub. They just heard that Yuki's brother was going. I do have to ask him first. Ayame would love it!"

"Most of the Yuki fanclub?" He repeated. "How big is that club?"

"Big! I'll tell you th--Shigure?" Shigure wasn't listening. He was humming to himself, skipping to the garden, singing "High school girls! High school girls! All for me! High school girls!!" The boys sweatdropped.

"Ms. Honda, can you help us get him to take a bath?" She smiled. "Sure! How can I help?"

Kyo let out a deep sigh. _Ho boy._

* * *

"Kyo! Please! get inside the tub!" Tohru pleaded, pushing him into the bathroom.

"I'm not going in there!" He argued.

"What if I throw Kagura in there, cat?" Yuki commented.

"WHAT?!" He fell in, and Tohru ran in and closed the door.

"Hey! Whatja do that for?" Tohru blinked, confusedly. Even she didn't know why. "Well, I guess since I'm here, I'll get you in there!"

"Right. Of course you will." He rolled his eyes.

She locked the door and ran the bath water. Kyo tried to escape, but as soon as he unlocked the door, it flew open with an eager Kagura awaiting him. "Kyo-kun!! I care for you, so I think its best you take a bath, or I wont be happy!"

"Outta the way, Kagura!" Her eyes turned red. "I...SAID..." He closed the door, scared out of his mind. He hated when Kagura was like that.

"I brought her here so that wouldn't happen."

"DAMN YUKI!!" He screamed.

"Kyo, its ready!"

"I'm not going in!" But she had a backup plan. She bent down to Kyo, who was on the floor. "Oh yes you are!" She gave him a big hug.

POOF!

A puff of smoke appeared and left. An orange cat was left in her arms. She held him close, smiling, seeing as how cute he was as a cat. (BUT THATS JUST MY OPINION!! w)

She carefully placed him in the shallow end of the bathtub so he wouldn't drown. He couldn't escape, seeing as his paws would slip on the bath walls.

POOF!

He changed back. The part of him Tohru didn't want to see was in the water so she couldn't see it. "Okay, I'm in the bathtub. I can get out now, right?"

"Nope! You have to clean yourself!" She picked up his clothes and placed them, folded, outside.

"HEY! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" He yelled.

"This is so you know you have to take a bath. I'm sorry, Kyo."

A few minutes later, Kyo took soap and started to scrub himself. Tohru was leaning on the other side of the paper door. "You know, Momiji taught me a song. I think you've heard it."

(I don't know both verses, so I'll do one verse of each versions or the anime. Same tune.)

"Oh good lord."

"I can sing it to keep you company."

He didn't care anymore.

"_Who's in the forest strolling?_

_The birds and the bees sing 'Momiji'._

_The frogs in the pond are calling._

_Momiji, yes it's true..._

_The sunset on the mountain..._

_Teru-Teru Momiji. _(shine-teru)

_Frogs and lizards_

_Say Hello._"

Kyo listened. He usually didn't like it, but he'd rather hear it from a soft voice than an annoying little high one. (IT ISNT ANNOYING, KYO!!)

A half an hour later...

Kyo came out in his towel.

"KYO-KUN!!" Kagura gave him a big hug. "I love it when youre so nice and clean!"

"GET OFFA ME!!"

Yuki sighed. "Stupid cat." Tohru giggled at just seeing the two.

* * *

A week later...

Girls and boys were chattering all over the place. Shigure looked his best, linking arms with Ayame.

"Shigure, it's been ages."

"Hasn't it?"

Shigure let go of his arm and started skipping through the crowd, singing to himself, _High school girls! High school girls! All for me! High school girls!!_


End file.
